disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Roar of the Elders
The Roar of the Elders is a mystical power in the movie The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, and it's follow-up television series, The Lion Guard. Only the leader of the Lion Guard possesses this power. History For generations the second born child of the Lion King has always been the leader of the Lion Guard; a team of animals who's duty is to protect the Pride Lands and the Circle of Life, another reason why the second born child of the Lion King is the leader of the Lion Guard, is because they possess the Roar of the Elders; an intensely powerful roar that is bestowed on them by the Great Kings of the Past. During the reign of Ahadi, his youngest son Scar was a leader of the Lion Guard and was blessed with the power of the Roar. However, Scar let the power go to his head to the point where he believed he was worthier of being king than his older brother Mufasa. He tried to get his team to help him become heir to the throne. When the rest of the Lion Guard refused, Scar destroyed them using the Roar. However, because he used the Roar for evil, Scar lost it and the abilities it gave him forever, resulting in him becoming shriveled and horrible. When Mufasa became king, he only had one child named Simba. Because of this, many Pridelanders believed that the Roar and the Lion Guard were gone forever. However, after becoming king, Simba had two children Kiara and Kion. Being the second-born, Kion inherited the Roar and afterward assembled the new Lion Guard. Description List of Known Powers and Abilities *'Sonic Roar:' When the leader of the Lion Guard uses the Roar of the Elders, all the ancient lion kings roar along with him/her, instilling real power in the roar. With this roar, he/she has flattened plains, held floods back and torn down rock-slides. In The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, it is revealed that the roar is so powerful it can kill the user's opponent(s); as Scar destroyed the previous Lion Guard when he used the power of the roar. *'Lion Head Mark:' Whoever the leader of the Lion Guard chooses to become his/her team, he/she marks them with a lion head, symbolizing their positions as members of the Lion Guard, when the leader of the Lion Guard inherits the Roar of the Elders; a lion head automatically appears on his/her left shoulder. *'Producing Rain Clouds:' In "Lions of the Outlands", when Zira told Kion to use his roar on a cloud, it produced a rain cloud. *'Precision:' In "Never Roar Again", it is revealed that the roar can be used to hit precise targets. For example, when Makuu and his float took Nala hostage, she encouraged Kion to use the Roar. When he did, instead of using the Roar on everything, he controlled it to only take out the crocodiles holding Nala before turning on Makuu and the rest of the float. *'Spiritual Summoning:' When used out of anger the roar is capable of summoning evil spirits from the afterlife, leading to fatal consequences. In The Rise of the Spirits, Kion accidentally summons Scar over a volcano when he uses the roar in anger. It can also be used good spirits of the past like Mufasa. Weaknesses *'Evil Deeds:' If the leader of the Lion Guard ever uses the Roar of the Elders for evil, they will lose this power permanently. *'Misdirection:' If by some mishap the power of the roar is turned around, it will strike members of the Guard or other animals by accident even put them in danger. *'Rage:' If the leader of the Lion Guard ever uses the Roar of the Elders in anger, they will temporarily lose control of the roar and could unintentionally hurt or kill someone or accidentally summon evil spirits. Known Users *Scar (formerly) *Kion Trivia *The first mention of this ability was in the book Hear Me Roar!. *When Kion uses the Roar, he always tells everyone to get behind him. But in the title sequence, Bunga is clearly in front of him, and therefore should be blasted forward. This happens again in "Janja's New Crew", though Kion is behind the Guard, none are affected when he uses the Roar. Gallery BN-DD736 king2 G 20140609142911.jpg|A premier of of the Roar of the Elders. Kionroar1.png|Kion uses the Roar. Kionroar2.png|The devastating force of the Roar of the Elders. Kionroar4.png References Category:The Lion Guard Category:Magic